La nueva cara de Al
by Pink Daydream
Summary: Resumen:Oneshot. Ed y Al regresan a casa, recuperados ya de sus pecados... Pero algo le ocurre a Winry cuando ve a Al.


N/A: Ésta fue mi primera historia sobre FMA. ¡Espero que os guste!

**La nueva cara de Al.**

Los dos hermanos Elric caminaban por los caminos de Rizenbul, de vuelta a casa. Aunque Ed seguía teniendo sus automail, Al ahora tenía un cuerpo propio; no como el de antes, por supuesto, pero no había nada de quejarse. En aquel momento era invierno, estaba nevando y los dos hermanitos iban tapados hasta las cejas.

—¡¡Argh!! ¿Porqué demonios tiene que hacer tanto frío? –protestó Edward, con la voz ahogada por la bufanda.

— ¿No será porque es invierno? –preguntó Al con cierta ironía en la voz.

—A lo mejor –dijo Ed sin inmutarse.

—Mira…ya se ve la casa de Tita Pinako –observó Al.

Y era cierto. Desde su situación, podían ver perfectamente la casa de Pinako y de su amiga Winry.

Acelerando el paso, los dos hermanos se apresuraron a ir a la casa; en parte, por las ganas de verlas, por la otra por el extremo frío que hacía en la calle.

Sin llamar a la puerta, Ed entró en la residencia Rockbell y se presentó a voz en grito, como era ya más o menos su costumbre:

—¡¡Winry, Tita Pinako!! ¡¡Hemos vuelto!! –exclamó.

Oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían hacia el recibidor donde ambos estaban plantados, y Ed alcanzó a ver a Winry una milésima de segundo antes de que una llave inglesa se estrellara en su cabeza e hizo que salieran volando su gorro y su bufanda (menudo golpetazo).

—¡¡Imbécil!! ¡¡Si ibais a venir, haber llamado antes!! –exclamó la mecánica.

—Yo también me alegro de verte –dijo Ed con ironía, frotándose el lugar del impacto.

—Yo no –replicó la rubia, notándose la mal escondida alegría que tenía.

En aquel momento, entró Pinako, fumando en su pipa como acostumbraba.

—Conque ya estáis aquí –dijo con simpleza, mirando a ambos chicos.

—Pues va a ser eso, vieja bruja. ¿A que no lo esperabas? –dijo Edward impertinentemente.

—Tú a callar, enano; si hasta Al es más alto que tú –replicó la vieja mecánica.

—Anda, pues es cierto –se admiró Winry; el hermano pequeño era incluso más alto que ella, y eso que ya lo era-. Pero, ¿por qué no te quitas eso de la cara?

—No…es que… –balbució Al, apretándose aún más la bufanda contra la cara.

—Al niño le da vergüenza –se burló el hermano mayor-. Tanto rollo para recuperar su cuerpo y ahora resulta que no lo quiere…

Sin dilación, y sin escuchar las palabras de Ed, Winry pilló por sorpresa a Al y le quitó la bufanda para poder verle la cara.

—…je, je, je, bien hecho, Winry…si creo que estaba mejor con la armadura… ¿Winry? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que la rubia no se reía.

La joven mecánica se había quedado con la cara completamente blanca, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. ¿Desde cuándo Al era tan…masculino? ¿Atractivo? Uf, fuese lo que fuese, estaba tan alto, tan lindo, tan…

— ¿Tan mal estoy? –preguntó el chico, algo azorado.

Winry tragó saliva, ruborizándose intensamente.

—No…estás muy bien –dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

Edward miró a ambos alternativamente, como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis.

— ¿Y aquí que pasa? –preguntó, confundido.

—Nada. Tú no lo entenderías, so insensible –le dijo Pinako, sonriendo ligeramente para sí.

— ¿Ein?

Los dos, Al y Winry, estaban mirándose como si no se hubiesen visto nunca. Ed se quedó bastante molesto, y decidió cortar el momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no os acordabais de vuestras caras?

Al oír esto, ambos retiraron la mirada, azorados.

—Pu…pues…si queréis un té… –dijo Winry, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Sí…gracias… –aceptó Al.

Mientras Winry se dirigió hacia la cocina, Al entró en el salón, sumido en sus pensamientos. Ed miró a Pinako, confundido.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó.

La vieja mecánica lo miró, incrédula.

—Decididamente, eres un insensible –sentenció, entrando ella también en la sala.

Edward se quedó pensando un momento. Sin llegar a pillarlo, se encogió de hombros y siguió a Pinako.

La rubia mecánica cogió la tetera, pensativa, y casi sin notarlo la puso en el fuego, con las hojas y el agua ya dentro.

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué ahora me siento así? Quizás antes no lo tenía en cuenta por el aspecto… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan superficial? Pero es que es tan mono…y tan comprensivo…", suspiró mentalmente, "Mucho más que ese idiota de Edward…".

Cogió las tazas de manera soñadora, y una se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose.

—Oh, vaya… –murmuró.

Se agachó y comenzó a recoger los pedazos. Enseguida entró en la estancia un chico rubio de ojos grises.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

—A…Al… –murmuró, algo ruborizada-. Sí, claro, sólo se ha caído la taza…

—Oh, no pasa nada… Yo la reconstruyo –se ofreció el chico.

Dibujó con rapidez un círculo en el suelo y la reconstruyó perfectamente.

—Gracias –susurró Winry.

—De nada, mujer –sonrió el chico.

Ella también sonrió, y se miraron de nuevo, azorados. La tetera pitó sonoramente.

— ¡Ah! Esto ya está –dijo ella.

—Yo te ayudo… –se ofreció el chico.

—¡¡Tardan mucho!! –protestó Ed.

—Déjalos, niño –exigió la anciana.

De repente, el alquimista se sobresaltó.

— ¿Y si les han atacado? ¿Eh? ¿Quién les salvará? ¡Pues yo!

Y se marchó hacia la cocina.

—Este no se entera… –suspiró Pinako-. Ya verá; un, dos…

Antes de que llegara al tres, se oyeron un par que venían de la cocina: la inconfundible voz chillona de su nieta insultando a Ed, y la de éste, pegando un grito que indicaba que la rubia le había tirado una llave inglesa a la cabeza.

Efectivamente, en cuanto Edward entró de nuevo en la sala, tenía una de las herramientas de Winry clavada en la cabeza.

—Te lo dije…

—Tita Pinako, ¿sabes qué estaban haciendo? –preguntó el chico con tono ofendido.

—Me lo imagino…

— ¡Se estaban besando! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Claro que me lo creo. Y me imagino que aún tardarán un rato…

—¡¡Exacto!! –exclamó Winry, que había oído la última frase-. ¡¡No esperéis el té hasta dentro de…!!

—…una hora o así –completó Al.

Ed se quedó pensando unos segundos, y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues yo me voy a echar la siesta… -y cumplió lo que decía.

—Decididamente, este niño es un insensible… -suspiró Pinako, alzándose para ir a comprar tabaco, dejando a cada uno a su rollo…

N/A: Bueno, es que soy fan de esta pareja, y como hay tanto Ed/Winry… ¡hay que innovar, chicas! Jeje, dejadme reviews, please! ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
